<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greek Fire by Devin13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914489">The Greek Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin13/pseuds/Devin13'>Devin13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, High School, Love?, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin13/pseuds/Devin13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana is late for school and after she arrives, just for one second, she believes she's still dreaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana/Percy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How to start a fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii! I'm new to this community! This is my very first fanfic about Percy and his boys gang meeting another gang, but of girls. Hope you like it! &lt;3 P.S I might have some grammar mistakes in there and I wouldn't mind if you'd let me know about it so I can improve my English! Have a nice one guys :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ana's POV:  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Being aware of the fact that no human being has shown interests in me makes me think of the possibilities of creating my own dog-farm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This thought has been flowing through my mind for a while. Mainly because I saw a man yesterday who cat-called almost every single girl/woman he had seen on the street. Even me. I usually ignore every addle-brain that I encounter but that time I almost let my girl friend punch him in the face. Some of them really get on my nerves, but the best thing to do is ignore them completely or kick their sorry asses (but only in your head). </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Man, how I wish some men were like dogs, always cute, smart and loyal. I guess you can’t have them all. Though I am thankful for Toby, my </span>
  <span>lil</span>
  <span>' fluffy dog, every day. And besides, I don’t need a butt-brain to make me happy. I mean, sure, cuddling sounds nice but I'll stick to my fictional characters thank you very much.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>My POV: </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>*dog licks*</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her morning routine is always being woken up by her dog licking her face. But she doesn't mind. It was dark in the room. The window blinds made it feel like an ever-lasting night. Her </span>
  <span>phosphorescent stars on the ceiling wouldn't let her get out of bed. It was just too comfortable. She checked her phone and realized she still had 30 minutes to get ready for school. At least she wasn't living that far from it. She finally stood up, rubbed her big brown eyes and yawned. Her long dark brown hair covered half of her back but it still looked messy so she grabbed a hair tie and tied it up in a ponytail. Some baby hair still fell on her forehead, tickling it. She picked up her uniform, a dark blue skirt and a blazer with the emblem of her high school on it and decided to wear a pale pink sweater underneath it.  That sweater was one of her favorites. The color was just so warm to the eyes. She headed to the bathroom to change. Still 15 minutes left. After brushing her teeth, she went into the kitchen to eat some cornflakes. She couldn't function with an empty stomach. Neither could her little sister, Phoebe, who was always had her eyes fixed on her phone screen.  She always seemed to wear cool colorful clothes, chockers and liked to have blue or red highlights. Ana's style was more elegant, always knowing which color would be perfect with a certain pair of jeans or dresses that would make her blonde highlight pop up. She wasn't a narcissistic but she certainly knew what she was doing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear, even if I would throw an apple at you, you wouldn't move. That phone is not the world, you know?" said Ana before putting her bowl in the sink.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If you'd throw anything at me, I would catch it and throw it back at </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span>, sis. And I know I would hit the target." said Phoebe with a smirk on her face while absorbing every single thing that happens on her phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Too bad if you did 'cause I could easily throw you out the window." Ana muttered to herself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Her sister asked suspiciously.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Ana chuckled and went to grab her bag from her room. Toby was following her, moving his tail from left to right constantly. What a shame you can’t bring your pets to school. She lifted him up, rubbing her nose against his' and saying words that no other person would understand in a squeaky voice. She then put her bag on her right shoulder, put on her new boots and headed to the elevator. Thank God that elevators exist; climbing the stairs to the 6</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> floor isn't that easy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to the building and instantly felt the fresh wind blowing in her still sleepy face. It made her straight hair flow and make quick waves in the air. What an enjoyable first day of spring. The trees were full of buds. White bells were starting to bloom on the short blades of grass who had found shelter everywhere the weak sun shines appeared. There was no trace of cold, sparkly cream anywhere. Birds starting the composing of a new symphony. Celestial artists who are underrated. Only if she could stay here all day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shoot! I'm almost late!!!!!!!!!" her eyes widened as she looked at the clock. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She started running, leaving a trace of dust behind her. Inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling. She suddenly stopped, put her hands on her knees and looked down. "I'm still not </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> make it." she thought to herself. Breathing heavily, she started walking. A few minutes late won’t kill anyone. Maybe only her best friends, who were in the same class as her, would attempt to murder her.  But beside that, everything was fine. She heard the bell ring a few minutes ago. Almost there. She ran towards the door of one of the school buildings. A boy, whom she'd never seen before, was about to enter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold the door!" she screamed. The boy looked at her curiously while holding the old piece of wood separating the prison from the spring paradise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and stopped in front of him relieved. "Huh, thanks." She smiled lightly at him and entered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no problem. Nice boots by the way, really thought you were a centaur chasing after me for a split second. </span>
  <span>Haha</span>
  <span>" he laughed and scratched his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just name me a mythological creature with hoofs?" she asked in confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Um...I-" he was interrupted by the sound of her laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Odd way to start a conversation..</span>
  <span>uhh</span>
  <span>-"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy. Percy Jackson" the boy added and held his hand in the air.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"As in Perseus?" She shook his hand and raised her eyebrows. He noticed that she was shaking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh man, how did you know? Jason must've told anyone here. Just call me Percy. That son of a brick." The tall boy smiled and looked away. Ana looked amazed at his jawline. What a structured face. He's so goofy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, but I'm already late for my literature class so, see you around I guess." Ana added and with that she turned around and left the boy with his thoughts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he screamed "Yes, I'll see you around for sure!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That was interesting." she thought and smiled without even realizing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was in front of her classroom's door. 15 minutes late. That has never happened before. Talking with such a boy has never happened before either.  She shook her head and opened the door slowly. The teacher was looking at her and raised an eyebrow. "Miss Clue. Honoring us with your presence."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so sorry Mr. Gordon, I lost track of time..." And that was the naked truth. That boy had made things even worse by being so adorkable. She wasn't that disappointed though. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright Clue, this is your first time so you only get a warning. Go seat down." said the bald teacher.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't the most good-looking teacher, but he still knew how to teach. When he recites a poem or reads a short story, he gestures with his arms like in a Shakespearean play. Ana strongly believes that his destiny was to be an actor. But with teenagers these days, drama is everywhere, you don't have to go to a theater to find it. So, to cut it short, 2 hours passed pretty quickly, with half of the class being bored out of their minds and the other half either taking notes aggressively or shedding an imaginary tear along Mr. Gordon. Daphne and Serena, two of her best friends were staring at Ana the whole time with a frown on their faces. At least they didn’t have the courage to kill her in front of everyone. A bathroom stall would be alright for a thing like that. Ana couldn't decide what to think about more; the tall stranger she had met before entering hell or how she will never get the chance to see him again because the girls are going to kill her. It actually wasn't enough time to think because the bell finally rang. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Using matches, stones or lighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Anyyyy</span>
  <span>"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He-hey </span>
  <span>Daph</span>
  <span>, you're probably wondering where-" Daphne, a girl just a little smaller than Ana, but with a damn strong grip, made an adorable angry-baby face, grabbed Ana's arm and dragged her outside to interrogate her. Serena followed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne finally let go of her arm and crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Her nails, painted in a light blue, small hands, her finger tapping on her arms the whole time made her look like the little </span>
  <span>bad cop. Ana just thought she was very protective and she loved that about her. Her chocolate locks fell on her shoulders. Just like a frozen waterfall. Her brown eyes were smiling even </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span> they didn't mean to. She was still mad. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <span>gurlllll</span>
  <span>?? What happened?" Serena grabbed my shoulders and shook the heck out of me.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sly smile made me feel like she knew what had happened and just wanted me to confess. What an energetic girl. Since I've known her, her eyes were full of mystical flames, always dancing around, wanting to discover more and more about well, everything. Sometimes, words came out of her mouth that didn't even make sense, reminding me of another one of my best friends, now living far away from here. Her hair, not as long as Daphne's, was braided and natural. No highlights but still beautiful. And of course, there's no Serena without her fringe. She adjusted her skirt by pulling her an inch or two down.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn skirt, I swear trying not to look like a bitch is hard." Her face changed from "this is a world-wide problem" to "anyway, maybe that guy that I like would finally look at my ass" in a second.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um...well I was enjoying the first spring day and-" Ana stopped as she saw that boy, obsidian black hair, sea-green eyes, funny smirk, looking lost on the hallway. Her eyes were focused on his pale lips moving from one side to another like not knowing what do to with them. He leaned back against the lockers with his hands in his pockets. She wasn't sure about his figure, just that he was tall. Without her noticing, he fixed his intense eyes on her and waved.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." She realized that the boy with the blue hoodie gestured for her to come to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena and Daphne both had a confused face and almost looked in the direction where Ana was staring. Suddenly, she pulled the both of them in a hug.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for caring so much, but I just remembered, I have something to do, it won't take long, then you can ask me whatever you want." she said nervously and pulled back from the hug.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. We'll wait but don't think that we won't find out what is-" Daphne couldn't finish her sentence because Ana was already gone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh look, my hottie is here, let's follow him!" Serena demanded and pushed Daphne towards a blond, muscular guy who was heading to the bathroom.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ana approached the guy and with every step closer her heart was racing more than ever. This whole time he was glaring at her. She rubbed her hands and showed a shy smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." he said in a tired voice. He didn’t stop staring at her. But it wasn't in a stalking kind of way. His eyes were peaceful, like the calm after a storm. It was loud at the moment. Teenagers were laughing, eating, there was even music. Ana also responded with a "hey" while looking behind her to make sure no friend of hers will see them. She nervously chuckled and looked up, meeting his eyes. She was so absorbed by the emerald ocean hiding behind them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I still didn't catch your name..." he said and rubbed his neck. His legs were crossed and his back was like glued to one of the lockers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, because I haven't thrown it." Ana laughed and looked down at her feet. Apparently, they looked more interesting than the strange, pretty boy in front of her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed comically and adjusted the backpack on his shoulders.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I will find out one way or another." He smirked and raised one eyebrow.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck with that, Purse." She added and held back a laugh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this revenge for when I called you a centaur?" He asked showing a little bit of concern in his eyes, like he actually thought she couldn't remember his name.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, of course not, Percy." she started laughing and her cheeks turned pale red. He noticed and sighed in relief. She clenched her hands and started staggering. He then looked behind her and saw the tall, blond guy with glasses heading towards them and gesturing finger guns with his hands.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I kind of need to do something right now..." The boy says out of a sudden and smiles. "See you later or yeah..." He seemed like he was in a hurry or being followed by someone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, okay. Clue." Ana says making the boy confused one more time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clue?" He didn’t really understand what she meant but he really didn’t want to look like an idiot either. "Are you a detective? I might let you </span>
  <em>
    <span>percyue</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>me." He couldn't believe he said that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clue, it helps you find my name easier." she said. Maybe she didn’t quite catch what he said. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And </span>
  <em>
    <span>percyue</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Really?" she added and placed her hand on her mouth, hiding a smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what clue?" he ignored the stupid thing he had said earlier, though it was a good pun. Or so he thought. The blonde was waiting for him impatiently. Percy had now a straight position, like he was ready to get out of there after Ana's answer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just clue." She said and realized he really couldn’t waste any more seconds talking to her. A wave of disappointment hit her face, but she tried to hide it. It was just a boy. She'll probably never see him again. It was nice knowing him though. She let Percy think for a few moments. His face was so serious and concentrated. Like finding the answer will cure cancer. It definitely wouldn't but she really liked watching him figure this one out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clue is clue?" He really thought he had said something stupid again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right. You might not look that smart, but you'll figure it out someday. I </span>
  <span>am patient.</span>
  <span> She petted his arm but quickly realized it might be uncomfortable. It was too soon even for this. He saw her take a step back and blush. He grinned and his eyes were glimmering for a second.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are odd. Lucky you, so am I." he said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you, Percy." She waved and turned to leave. It felt like 100 pounds were lifted off her heart.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything but smiled as she was out of his sight. He was rushing to the blonde and jumped on him almost making him fall on his butt. Typical boys stuff.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, we have work to do." a perky smiled was forming on his face as he continued to tell his friend their new mission.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the classes were as boring as staring at a fresh painted wall. Not even a drop of fascination found the bucket of her thoughts. Still she has never felt so intrigued in her 18 years of life.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a bird in her cage trying to reach out for the key hanging on a sea-green eyed boy's untanned neck. He wasn't far away, but still not close enough. Now the worst thing is that after Mrs.'s Stanley geography class she'd have to explain to Daphne and Serena what she was doing on that break. But why say something that doesn’t have any significance to her or him. Mostly him. She's just made a new, good-looking friend. No biggie. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finding the perfect place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was time for her to finally go home. But of course, before pulling the gates of the schoolyard, a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her flinch. She turned around to see two well-known faces; Daphne's and Serena's. They seemed to not have forgotten what has happened today, so the only solution would be to tell them and then get on with their normal lives because a simple random encounter wouldn't change her ordinary life but would only leave her with a feeling of curiosity.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing much. Just like learning something knew you never thought you'd like or make you feel a slightly bit pleased. So maybe she wouldn’t totally be disappointed if the guy would figure out her name and still stick around. All these thoughts were running through her head, not wanting to slow down. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Shall we go to a cafeteria? It's not really a short story to tell." Ana said after a heavy sigh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne showed a little smile and looked in her bag for something. By the look on her face after a few moments, it seemed like she had found it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Annie. Let's go." She then said and grabbed both of her best friends by their arms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, I am starving, hope there's something to please my tummy. Beside what Ana will tell us, </span>
  <span>hehe</span>
  <span>." Serena added giving her a curious look.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, they were on their way to a random cafeteria. Ana hated secrets, even more if it meant hiding stuff from her friends. It's not like what she's been hiding was the worst thing ever. But it wasn't the best because she kept it a secret in the first place. Maybe after getting this little thing out will make space for more important things, like school of course, and her friends. One day with shapeless thoughts was enough for her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>...</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chose a cafeteria not farther away from the school also because it was one of the best in the city. The sun was hiding behind the white, curly curtains. It was like he ran from the idea of her saying something about Percy to her friends in the first place. Ana wasn't sure if it was because it didn't really matter because she has no idea of maintaining a platonic –or any kind of relationship for that matter- with a son of a god-looking guy or because after that she would think about still seeing him or worse, overthinking. Nope, none of these stuff sounds good to her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They've arrived at the so called "Brown Café".</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has been noticed from the beginning that this Café is called after the color brown for a good reason, or reasons. The floor is a natural color of walnut which goes perfectly with the round tables spread all over the small area. Each table has 4 chairs, their backrest painted in a banana shade of yellow. The waiters change the tablecloths each month from shades of beige to shades of grey. The rest of the furniture, like the kitchen one, the book shelf and the bar are made from the same wood making the place seem a little old fashioned with the cracking sounds of the floor but with a nice rustic atmosphere making your behind tremble from coziness (chairs have feather pillows); feeling like at granny's. I know, why would there be a bookshelf in a Café? Well, it might sound shocking to others, but some people still take pity on their brain and don't want it to melt from staying on their phone all the time. Ana is a good example. She's actually more of a fifty-fifty; depends on the mood of course.  All in all, the Café was a nice place to hang out with friends, read a book or karaoke nights. A karaoke machine has been placed in one of the Café's corners for more that 2 years and only a few people had the courage to use it. Maybe one day, it will be Ana's time too. Even </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span> she's no Britney Spears, there're worse. She really likes to sing actually. Whenever she's home alone, happy or sad, she searches one of her favorite songs on YouTube and then no one can stop her. But in front of strangers? "There's no way in Hades." she murmured to herself as she looked around for a free table.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, did I just use a Greek metaphor for hell?" Her lips tightened. Suddenly the long-lost knowledge about the Greek mythology knocked at the door of her memories? While weird thoughts seemed to dominate her body, Serena found a table close to the entrance so they could admire the small, agitated city while doing the "I met someone" talk to her inpatient friends. This would be the first time for her to actually do that. As they pulled the chairs to sit Ana was thinking that her name should be "Ana No Clue". She was staring at the picture hanged above Daphne's head. It was such a beautiful squirrel she would stare at that the whole day only to avoid this very moment. Truth be told, it wasn't a bad picture, the little red-orange-ish squirrel even had a t-shirt with "Where's my Angel?" printed on it. Just adorable. It's still confusing how they've found such a small t-shirt to fit that animal. Some may call it photoshop; but Ana is convinced that if her dog can wear clothes, so could any other animal. Except for ants maybe. They would sweat in them </span>
  <span>'cause</span>
  <span> they carry stuff every day. The sound of someone clicking their fingers woke Ana from her philosophical findings.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Earth to Ana Clue. If you haven't left the planet please answer after the beeeep" a childish voice came from the other side of the table. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rena, no intergalactic sounds in public, amiga." The soft and demanding voice of Daphne entered Ana's left ear and left the right one. She pushed Serena's hands aside playfully and answered with a smiling "I am here". What would she do without these two. Be lost in a storm of unbearable thoughts most probably. They make her life better every day. Enough with the hesitations. Now's time for the naked truth. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let the right people help you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No summary but I would like to wish our amazing and beautiful Nico di Angelo a warm HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Let us thank the Gods that he exists! &lt;3 <br/>Enjoy the new chapter, the exciting ones are coming soon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As she finished telling the whole happening, she felt like the invisible man holding a gun at her temple had disappeared. Ana noticed that the girls have already emptied their glasses of milkshake but her mug hasn't been touched, only the whipped cream seemed to have sunk in the mixture of cocoa and cinnamon. She wrapped her small hands around the drink to feel it's warmth but it was </span>
  <span>gone. How long has she been talking about this? The concerned girl has only met him twice and barley talked even </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span> she would consider herself a pretty sociable person. After a few minutes of silence, she found the courage to meet her best friends' eyes. They looked like they had been star struck. That or they've started a staring contest while she was overthinking. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gosh darn it!" Serena broke the silence. She glared at Daphne who was still staring, her elbows on the table like she didn't know how to react. But then:</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Annie, my dear </span>
  <span>husband (</span>
  <span>way of endearment), I knew this day would come. I certainly believe he is new in school since we haven't seen him around either. Of course, I have to meet him first to convince myself that is isn't another loser with no life what so ever but I have faith that he's shown interest in you because he-" Daphne couldn't finish her serious sentence because Serena got too excited to know more.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I BET HE A SMART MOTHER...um a smart one </span>
  <span>'cause</span>
  <span> he's got eyes for </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span>' my </span>
  <span>gurl</span>
  <span>" she softened her voice after being aware that this is still a public place. She showed that typically crazy, contagious smile of hers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Girls, you are so cute... First of all, Daphne my dear wifey, I would never leave you for anyone or anything in this world. Second of all, he talked to me because I was the only one there and he probably felt lost. I shall never leave a person who holds the door for me with the impression of impoliteness." she says lifting her index finger like a person teaching manners. She also wondered if she would make a good impression of a British accent while also talking like that but decided that she should store this for later.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll see what the future brings us, Annie. Don't deny that there's a chance you could finally find someone, I mean one more person to make you happy. Either way, take it slow." Daphne's voice was firm but with a hint of 'I care about you and I want you to be the happiest person on earth" in it. That pleased Ana more than it should. She nodded even if she knew that she hasn’t or even better, he hasn't befriended her yet; and maybe he never will. This shouldn't concern her though; it was only a random thing, rather unique. Might not happen again. A wave of disappointment washed over her content expression. Suddenly the one who saved her from sinking was Serena. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, who knows, maybe you'll see him again. A better chance if you told him your name." She placed her right hand on Ana's shoulder. It felt so nice to not have this as a secret anymore. Nothing to hide and nothing to gain from it. Still, Ana wasn't going to let this stupid thought let her down. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My first name, the other he has to find out himself. If he really wants to know." Ana said and the corners of her mouth were heading up fast.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls looked at each other cunningly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What they haven't thought about though, was they that had a load of homework for tomorrow and a history test waiting for them on the 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> period. Ana checked her phone out of reflex and saw that it was already a quarter past five. She might not be certain about the new guy situation, but she knew for sure that she wasn't going to get a bad grade only because some minty, sweet eyes locked hers for a few meaningless seconds. The thoughtful girl stood up and announced the girls that she should go home and learn even if this would be the last thing she wanted to do. The girls agreed in unison and asked a waiter for the bill.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go Annie, we'll talk tomorrow." Daphne said and hugged her tight and so did Serena.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll tell you tomorrow how we stalked my hot crush. Too bad the boys' bathroom was full </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span>." Serena giggled and looked at Daphne, who shook her head in disbelief. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't wait to hear it." Ana laughed and looked at the two of them one last time before leaving the Café.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good thing that her house wasn't far from the café </span>
  <span>'cause</span>
  <span> after 2 minutes outside it started to pour.  The endless water reminded her of one time when she had walked somewhere with one of her best friends –not Serena or Daphne– and they passed by a central park/street. They were talking about something she didn't quite remember and a few meters away a little boy was playing in the sand and </span>
  <span>he tripped, fell but only after a few good seconds he realized it had hurt and started to cry. Now that might sound mean but, Ana found it so amusing that the little kid had a "late reaction" that she </span>
  <span>bursted</span>
  <span> out laughing; that made her best friend laugh too. To sum this up, that rain was like the tears of a kid because let's be honest, they do cry a lot. It didn't bother her that much because of that funny memory. "So at least one perk." she thought to herself while marching quickly through the never-ending, son of a storm weather. "Perk...Perk-cy" she sighed exhaustingly and shook her head. Nope, done with that subject. Only the school ones, for now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally got home, her hair was damp like her clothes and basically every inch of her body. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ana took of her shoes, her jacket and went to change and dry her hair. It would not be much of a pleasure if she got a cold from the spring rain, which was totally not like the summer ones. Even worse because it was the first day of spring; the drops were as uncomfortable as the morning dew when her feet were soaked in it as she had to walk Toby. Unexpected weather but she still enjoyed spring. If a person does something stupid doesn't mean you can't like them anymore; only if they repeat it </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span>. Well, she just tried to stay positive. It was the last high school year so, it had to be good. For the sake of her and her loved ones.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time to study. After 2 excruciating hours of doing homework, she had to learn and the directly go to bed. A snack in between wouldn't hurt anyone tho. She opened her history notebook, her book and started to read. It was awfully quiet in the apartment. So that only meant that Phoebe was on her phone as usual and her parents...well her mom should come soon and her dad a little later after. She read and closed the book and started to say everything she had memorized. And so on till there was nothing more to memorize.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>9 </span>
  <span>p.m</span>
  <span> and her parents were </span>
  <span>home;</span>
  <span> Phoebe was trying to do some homework and Ana had one hour left until bed time. She needs at least 8 hours of sleep or she won't function properly; by that meaning grumpy and quiet. So, her decision was to go in the kitchen and make herself a sandwich. Just a small one so her belly isn't empty. What a delicious ham and cheese sandwich. It felt kind of late to prepare something more serious so she settled with that just fine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the teeth </span>
  <span>brushing,</span>
  <span> she went straight to bed, her phone in her hand just to check her Facebook or Instagram feed one more time before heading to the dream world. Unfortunately, after setting the alarm and putting her phone aside, she had some time to think about the day. That's exactly what she didn't want to do. Hopefully, her eyes will close and her mind will give her a rest soon.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pay attention to the instructions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a lucky thing that she fell asleep right after closing her eyes. Now the other side of the moon was that she had a weird dream; or let's just call it interesting. Normally she would tell her friends and have a good laugh about it. But this was seriously something not to divulge only after a few months maybe? When everything is forgotten and there's nothing to worry about. Right now, having a dream with the guy she barely knew was something really wrong. </p><p>She got out of a car, but it wasn't a familiar car, nor a familiar place. Seemed like noon, a hot summer day, good thing that at least a mild wind was blowing. Flowers of different nuances were bouncing on a plain. The grass was yellow-ish but the petals of some purple flowers hid it pretty well. The willows' crooked branches were moving to the rhythm of the warm summer breeze. The scent of hay wet sand – must've been a valley near the willows – and mixed flowers was flowing in the air tickling the nostrils with the most pleasant fragrance ever. But the girl was not alone. Helping her get out of the convertible car was Percy Jackson. Yes, the boy she's only known for a day was there and surprisingly holding her hand. As she was about to step on the tall, dry grass he stopped her by pulling her arm resulting their bodies almost colliding. It was a sudden but slow pulling, like they were dancing. </p><p>"Not there kalloní, there might be snakes. I might be all muscular and tall but those moving ropes give me the creeps." He looked at the plain surface with a priggish face and then at Ana showing a caring smile and taking her other hand into his big, maybe sweating hand. </p><p>"Don't sweat it out, silly goose." Ana let out a light laugh. </p><p>She turned her head admiring the peaceful scenery but looking back at the handsome boy in front of her shortly after. Some strands from his ebony hair were brushing his lightly tanned forehead, partly covering his thick eyebrows but not his sea green gemstones. She'd never want those intense eyes to be covered and if seen in a peculiarly lost state she'd comfort them with no hesitation. </p><p>"Oh, so why are we here then?"  she asked and it seemed that her eyes were a lighter shade of brown. Must've been the sun. Either that, or the flicker she had in her dark chocolate eyes melt into a noticeable nuance of sweet chocolate every time she dares to breath in the presence of the godly figure standing so close to her. He waited a minute, enjoying her curious appearance as much as he could then answered.  </p><p>"I've always come here alone or with my friends. But now I have you and it feels... more exciting. I also feel more vulnerable, and I want you to know every part of me. This is not our destination. "He stopped to make sure she wasn't more confused than before, but by the look on her face, she seemed to want to hear more. And to him, this was his sincere delight. The girl nodded and asked " So where to?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled with one corner of her mouth. </p><p>"My smarty-pants lady, let me lead you to Camp Half-Blood." He placed his hands on his hips, his right foot on a small stone and looked up as if he were a superhero. </p><p>"All you need is leggings with underwear and a cape." she added amused and hid her mouth with her left hand. He ran to the car and dragged her with. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>A week went by and nothing happened. She hasn't seen him, nor has he. She got an A on her history test and she was supposed to meet her friends in the park near her home to catch up. Unlike Daphne and Serena, Juliette and Ally weren't in the same class as her. Ally was even going to a different high school. Ana was really glad that they could finally hang out even if it was on a Monday. As for her unexpected dream, she hasn't told anyone yet. It's been a week and she still couldn't figure out why and how could she imagine something like this. But probably contemplating about impossible events during the class of psychology wasn't the best idea. Unanticipatedly, all eyes were locked on her like all of them have read her thoughts but needed more answers, which she didn't have herself. Serena and Daphne were throwing a particular glare at her. She felt like a book in a museum, open for everyone to see. Only the book doesn't have feelings, she was just there, existing. What happened with him was rather odd than exciting. But everything comes and goes, just like waves crashing on the shore. They always bring something with them like shells, seaweed, letters in a bottle. But this one was clean. The only thing that remains after it is the green agate memories. There was no intruder in her mind, only Mr. Torres calling out her name. </p><p>"I'm sorry?" she shook her head trying to concentrate on the outside world. </p><p>"Am I boring you, Ms. Clue?" He asked with a muffled voice. He always talked like that and his silver beard made him look like a slim Santa Claus. However, he was a good teacher and Ana needed to focus on this class more than anything if she wanted to get into the university of psychology.  </p><p>"N-no, I am sorry Mr. Torres." she answered with an ashamed voice. </p><p>"Well then, answer my question." </p><p>Before she could ask what the question was, Serena whispered it. But by the tensioned look on her face, she seemed not to know the answer. If she had paid attention...As she was quickly looking through the book the sound of the bell filled her with relief. Everyone stood up and left. Daphne and Serena were waiting for Ana behind the door. She sighed and her eyes met Mr. Torres'  </p><p>"Hopefully it will never happen again, Ana." he said while packing the books in his brown leather suitcase. </p><p>"Not a chance. Have a good day, Mr. Torres." She hurried out of the room. </p><p>On the hall was Serena, waiting like a little girl for her milk bottle. </p><p>"Daphne's dad had to pick her up. Something about a peacock, I think. Normally, this would be something to question but Ana didn’t even notice the ridiculousness. </p><p>"What happened?" Serena asked and looked at her worried as they were walking to the school gate. </p><p>"Tired, I think. Weird dream." Said Ana and gave Serena a 'I'm fine' smile. </p><p>"You always have weird dreams. Usually they don't affect your mood, gurl."  </p><p>"Well...I-" a hand touched her right shoulder and she turned around. It was him, but not alone. An even taller guy, blond hair, sky-blue eyes and a firm look; pretty attractive. His face softened as they approached us. </p><p>"Clue!" Said Percy with a proud face. </p><p>Ana twitched at the sound of his deep but cheerful voice. Serena was just staring like she had seen a ghost. She seemed to be as shocked as Ana was. </p><p>"What clue?" she giggled and placed her index finger on her chin. </p><p>"Hah, you seem to know what you're doing. Your last name, of course." He grinned like a child. His eyes seemed to look happier by the second. Ana tried really hard to focus. </p><p>"Well done, Percy. Took you long enough." Ana said and laughed proudly. </p><p>"If it weren't for Jason here, it would've taken at least 6 months. If you don't count the vacations." </p><p>"Good to know. Nice to meet you, I'm Ana and this is my friend, Serena." Ana looked at her in hope that she had stopped staring. Fortunately, she just showed her adorable, shy smile. She held out her hand to the blonde and he shook it. Unexpectedly, they started talking with each other leaving Ana and Percy out of the conversation most probably for a reason. Ana became nervous. </p><p>"So why did you want to know my last name so badly anyway?" she asked in a low voice. </p><p>"Umm, aren't we friends? Seems like I'm the smart one now." he said with an affirmative voice. </p><p>"Oh, sure, why not? And we'll compare grades at the end of the semester, Mr. Energy." </p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked very confused. </p><p>"You're swaying your feet." she looked at them and then back at him, amused. </p><p>"Ah, that. It's because I sleep too much in class." He seemed so relaxed all the time.  </p><p>"Running around the school might help." she said jokingly. </p><p>"Nah, running from or to monsters is enough for me." </p><p>She remembered about her unsettling but somehow pleasant dream. </p><p>"Not the only one with mysterious dreams." she said and she looked at Serena and she seemed ready to go. Before Percy could say something, she said she will see him around and checked with Serena. </p><p>"Aren't you going to give your number to your new, awesome friend?" If it were not for Serena poking her arm, she would've thought this was another dream. </p><p>"My mind says I should leave you with the task of finding it out yourself, but I guess your brain has suffered enough." She laughed and her eyes were so bright. </p><p>"Phew! But if it were so, I could've told my slave here to find it out for me." said the dark-haired boy with an evil smile on his face. </p><p>"I'll punch you later." the blond responded somehow amused, somehow serious. </p><p>The girls looked at each other and laughed. Ana showed her phone screen with her number to the goofy boy. He took a picture of it. (too lazy to tap on his phone) </p><p>"Allllright. Gotta go, girls. See ya!" he showed a huge smile and grabbed Jason by his hoodie. </p><p>"Nice meeting you, girls!" he waved but it seemed that only at Serena. Ana didn't mind tho. She was busy following the other guy with her eyes.</p><p>And so, they parted ways too.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 50 VIEWS GUYS! YOU ARE AMAZING! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Safety first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sooo, they finally got each other's numbers!! Are they gonna use it or not?!?!  Knowing Ana's friends, they will force her to and knowing Percy's friend, he will have a black eye for a few days. xD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We barely talked and he wanted my number? Probably his only friend is the athletic blond. Anyway, it's not like I mind having a friend who's so good-looking." she smiled remembering his tall, stiff figure and immediately regretted it. These thoughts were like an itching of the brain. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was looking in the bathroom mirror, before going out in the park she grabbed a hair-tie in case her hair would annoy her and slipped it on her left wrist. Her heart was racing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>(what if he will text me) No, he probably forgot that he's got her number by now anyway.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed her black purse, a very special one because she got it from her mom on her last birthday. And speaking of which, in 2 days will be her birthday. Man, how the months went by, everything the same; actually, only much more to learn because it's her last year. But she won't think about that now. Right now, it was time to spend quality time with her best friends. Maybe mention the cute boy once. And then never speak of it again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind was strong because the tree branches had no trace of flower or leaf what so ever. The landscape looked so empty, not like in the past days where the sun shone through every droplet of dew on the naked trees, making every morning a celebration of the upcoming renaissance. The only thing she hasn't seen in the past days was the exact boy with unmistakable smile that she had seen today. So, she might say that today was also enjoyable, only in other ways.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met and sat on a bench near the central fountain. The water circuits were still asleep until the better times come. Doves were flying or begging food from elders, people were walking their dogs, kids were roll skating or riding their bikes. Just a regular day in the park. Daphne, Serena and she were waiting for Ally and Juliette. No one said a word about today. The talkative Serena had her mouth shut like she wasn't sure if she should say something about their earlier encounter. Ana wasn't sure if she wanted Serena to say something. Daphne was just looking either at Ana or Serena, like she knew something was up. Before Daphne could say anything, Ana waved at the two girls approaching. She stood up and leaned forward to Daphne and whispered "We saw the guys today" and then went to hug the girls. So did Serena. Daphne's mouth was wide open and the she screamed "not going to get away with this" and hugged the girl too, showing her kind smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliette was kind of as tall as Ana, had beautiful golden hair and intense blue eyes. Indeed, to be compared to the morning glory. She always wore a genuine smile on her face. Her light tan was highlighting her pink-</span>
  <span>ish</span>
  <span> lips. The only thing you could say was missing, was her halo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ally was the shortest of the gang. You could also say the most dangerous. Just don't get between her and her chocolate. Or anything else. Her hair was medium and straight. Oh, and also red. She's a natural brunette but hey, who doesn't get bored of their hair and wants to try something different? She had beautiful, azure eyes which were hiding her "I hate you all except for </span>
  <span>mah</span>
  <span> buddies" part pretty damn well. Her innocent, shy smile and laugh, made you want to protect the hell out of her like nothing else. What Ana could say about all of them was, they felt like home. And that is the best thing you could ask for. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>4 months until the final exams and only thinking about it made them want to evaporate into lukewarm vapors and rise to the limitless land of lifelike fumes. Only if it were that easy. To pass through everything with no worries and not being afraid of failing. Like fishes climbing up a waterfall, they had to grow a tail and wag it without looking back. Fighting against the current of flat mind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no one would talk about it in that moment. Because that moment was for honest smiles and unstoppable laughter. Because happiness shouldn’t be kept in a jar but shared with the world. That feeling should never be endangered because living comes with it. Dare to live, not just exist for the world is always ready to hear your voice and give you a supporting clap when tears are the only ones that are held by your tired shoulders.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Long time no see." the little rebel spoke with an unmusical nasal voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sitting on a brown bank with Juliette and Ana. Opposite to them on another bench which looked old and inscribed with names and shapes of whatever by bored strangers with pocket knives was Serena and Daphne. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sick again?" the blonde asked with a careful voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Ughh</span>
  <span>, of course life didn’t know how to punish me more. What am I to do to redeem myself? Watching Korean music videos isn't that bad!" Her voice seemed tired like she needed a vacation, not just a weekend relaxation. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Ally. The doctor seems to not have helped you whatsoever. I know that must be getting pretty annoying." Ana hated when her best friends weren't feeling well. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do much about it only comfort them. If they were to be stuck on an island and </span>
  <span>sick,</span>
  <span> she would find a way to find them and at least bring them some chicken soup. No doubt about that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe if you follow a diet of some sort, food full of vitamins and other nutrients. Hydration is very important but it also depends on what you drink. Obviously, water is the healthiest drink of them all. Pomegranate juice stimulates the blood flow but it's important to know what you're dealing with first. Anyway, if you want to know more I found some articles on staysafe.com.  I am not Miss Health either so I decided to do some research." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am also truly curious what the heck is wrong with me. What I want to do is just focus on learning this year so I don’t end up being a trash man.” Ally said with a desperate voice. She sniffles and looked in her black leather bag for a tissue. Her face was more pale than usual, like she had not slept in days. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>How did you even man</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>ge to </span>
  <span>come here? You </span>
  <span>are ill and maybe the best thing to do is stay </span>
  <span>home. At least, that’s what I would do.” Daphne </span>
  <span>said with a </span>
  <span>rather soft </span>
  <span>voice with no trace of pity in it. The thing about her is that </span>
  <span>she doesn’t pity anyone. She’d rather motivate them </span>
  <span>to get up and move forward. </span>
  <span>What a nice soul to know.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can carry her home, no problem. And when you need someone to talk to, we are right here, baby." said Serena and her warm smile could make any villain go "aww"'.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice of you to say that. Oh </span>
  <span>maaan</span>
  <span>, hopefully my mom will leave me alone. I really don’t have the nerves to do</span>
  <span> anything to be fricking honest. I am glad that I am with you for like 10 minutes </span>
  <span>until</span>
  <span> you all kick me in a taxi cab and send me home </span>
  <span>so</span>
  <span> I feel 'better'." Ally said </span>
  <span>mimicking the double quotes with her index and middle fingers. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls looked at each other and then laughed. Friends time is the best time and it should never end.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, you know it's </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> get better. Maybe you should really try that "healthy stuff" that Jules spoke about." Ana was sure Ally would get better if she would just not think negative all the time. It reminded her of another person that was dear to her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Healthy my ass. Anyway, some fruit smoothies don't sound that bad. We'll talk more about it when I see you tomorrow." She smiled innocently. Juliette, Ana, Daphne and Serena placed their hands on their hips and looked at her with irritated looks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Okok</span>
  <span>, moms, next week." the tiny girl crossed her arms and huffed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed, my child." Ana said playfully.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Daphne faked a cough and said "Um, you mean our child."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's mostly mine </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span>." added Serena.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll share it." Jules said but their looks seemed like they hadn’t given up yet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I a chocolate now or what?" Ally protested.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Awww</span>
  <span> so sweet." said the five girls in unison.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span>!"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <span>so, the day was over so quick but the smile never left the girls' faces. Only when Ally coughed or sneezed, then </span>
  <span>Juliette</span>
  <span> would stop and share a medical fact with all of them. And they wouldn't mind. Not at all.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoy the story so far, leave a kudo or comment below, also if you'd like to see something specific happening let me know, maybe I will write it!<br/>Also, if you're wondering how Percy found out her first name not just family name is because Jason, who heard from Serena, told him so he doesn't torture his poor brain any longer. Good friend he is! *Yoda voice*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's not like lightning a candle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, hello there!<br/>What will Ana get for her b-day? Read to find out :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>10</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> March</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lay on her </span>
  <span>bed;</span>
  <span> her chocolate milk eyes wide open. It was still, like in a church. But instead of the huge bell ringing at exact hours, it was her heartbeat just as loud. She turned her head to the left. Phoebe was already up. Why would she leave her cozy, undisturbed shelter? For long hours of gaining knowledge from older people who seem to know better than teenagers? In her head, not all of them did, but she had still given them a try. She pushed her pink, childish blanket aside and got up slowly so she wouldn't feel dizzy. After an audible sigh she said "It's my birthday." Numerous, colorful balloons were dancing randomly, waiting for her to just show them that genuine smile. She stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what she just said, then went on to get ready for another day of needed education. But first, some family hugs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, she arrived early. She </span>
  <span>peeked from behind the door. In</span>
  <span> her classroom there was no trace of human being. "Sadly, no cute little puppies either. " she thought to herself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confused girl </span>
  <span>barely </span>
  <span>stepped</span>
  <span> foot in the room and she was assaulted by multiple, sudden hugs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow </span>
  <span>wow</span>
  <span>! You want me to have a heart attack?" she asked frightened but her face softened when she saw the </span>
  <span>three-familiar</span>
  <span> faces. Juliette, Serena and Daphne let go of her only after she hugged back. The rest of her classmates jumped from under the benches and screamed 'congratulations'.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The birthday girl didn't expect the "hiding and surprising' thing. At least not from all of them, but she didn’t complain, although her face was flushed as a fresh tomato. A huge smile was plastered on her face as the girls wished her all the best.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here is my gorgeous queen of 10!!!" A girl ran to her cheerfully and hugged her tight like a rainbow hugging the gloomy sky. In this case it was a sky full of light waiting for the clear drops to fall to the rhythm of the overjoyed </span>
  <span>wind. Long, brown hair, a cute smile </span>
  <span>formed</span>
  <span> by her thick lips, a bit tinnier than Ana and could </span>
  <span>strike</span>
  <span> a pose anytime, anywhere. Her name was Iris. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, love!!!" Ana responded. She somehow could not believe that it was her birthday already. And in almost a month her 18</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday party. That meant, her best friend would come. The one so far away. </span>
  <span>Oh, and</span>
  <span> how she missed her and wished she would be here, with her on this special day. </span>
  <span>Yes, the party should be awesome, but today </span>
  <span>she was born and it was different. At least she could write her. Or maybe her best friend already did. The teleporting power would be pretty </span>
  <span>useful</span>
  <span> at the moment. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the fun ended when the teacher entered the class and said "take your seats please, no time to waste" with nothing but a strict, annoying voice. The right thing to call him would be a "</span>
  <span>smile-block". Let</span>
  <span> the school begin!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After 6 classes it was time to part ways with her one in a million friends and go home where her grandparents would be waiting for her, all happy faces and delicious food. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can’t </span>
  <span>believe</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>German</span>
  <span> class for today was canceled." Ana complained. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah right, because German is such an awesome language.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span> Daphne said, but you could her the irony in her voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <span>isss</span>
  <span>!" Ana said in response while checking her phone for messages. "Maybe Percy will write me today..."  she thought and then shook that out of her head. He doesn't even know that today's her birthday. And it's not like he has to say anything. He probably even forgot he had her number.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alas! It doesn’t matter, they only spoke three times. Their first conversation wasn't even a proper one, so it was 2 and a half times. The sound of steps was becoming louder. It came from behind them, not quick but also, not slow.  Ana managed to store the regrettable thought anywhere else, but her mind. It could be the River Styx, for all she cared. "Another Greek reference?" she murmured before a girl voice was close to her ears.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ana!"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hey Maya!" Ana greeted her friendly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You heard the German class was canceled, right? To be honest, I am glad this time." The girl with black, curly pigtails said and showed a pleasant smile. She was really smart, just like Ana. But truth be told, German was her forte so Ana seemed a little </span>
  <span>surprised that she </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> sad at all about the class. But who would not </span>
  <span>prefer</span>
  <span> to go home instead, right?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. I guess we'll have to learn more on </span>
  <span>Friday</span>
  <span>. Thanks for telling me </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span>." Ana said and Daphne and she were about to go when the girl suddenly said "Right! Today is Wednesday, happy birthday Ana!!!" She was standing there with a huge smile like waiting for approval to hug Ana. But Ana was one step ahead of her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You remembered? Thank </span>
  <span>you!" said</span>
  <span> Ana gladly. So many wishes today. She was truly enjoying all the love. This is undoubtedly the best gift anyone could receive.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pigtails girl nodded and before she left said "Hope your 18</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> b-day will be spent around all the people and things you love!" The school hall was empty so the words were accompanied by echoes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Annie, my lovely hubby, I have something important to do right now, so I'll take the back exit, if you don't mind, it's quicker." Daphne then added and hastily hugged her before she could say a word. But she didn’t mind; tho she knew she was up to something. While walking to the main exit she tried to untangle her white headphones. Without paying attention she said "I should really clean them...why so dirty..." She was rubbing the cable between her thumb and her index finger but quickly looked up so she wouldn’t bump into a wall. At least no one was there. Some whispers were heard outside the building. The girl was still concentrating on taking some of the dirt off those headphones, so she didn't care much to look or eavesdrop. With a last retouch she stretched her arm and took a better look at the headphones. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks good." she said but then realizing she said it out loud.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks" a slightly too close voice </span>
  <span>appeared</span>
  <span> from outside. The care-free voice belonged to the </span>
  <span>athlet</span>
  <span>ic</span>
  <span> dork, Percy Jackson.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unfocused girl flinched. The second time she got scared today. Hopefully the last, because this time, her heart not only did a </span>
  <span>backflip</span>
  <span> but</span>
  <span> wanted to jump out of her chest. In that exact moment, her</span>
  <span> birthday wish was for her cheeks not be red as strawberries.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, I didn’t see you." she rubbed her right temple.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you said I look good." he said affirmatively.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant how I cleaned my headphones." she let out a beam and showed him her hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you say so." The stupidly adorable boy grinned. Now her blush was </span>
  <span>obvious like painted with a huge brush.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you still here?" she asked with an almost inaudible voice. To focus she had to look away from his startling green eyes, so her glance was lowered to his arm. His bruised arm. It wasn't big, but it sure was more purple than the sunset on a summer day. He noticed her eyes showed some concern so he hid his arm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The bruise has Jason's name on it. You know when we met and I said something about him? I really got my medicine from his </span>
  <span>ultra-muscular</span>
  <span>, dreamy arm." He let </span>
  <span>out a short laugh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm...yeahh, interestingly said." so did Ana.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's my bro. We always </span>
  <span>complement</span>
  <span> each other like that. </span>
  <span>Tho</span>
  <span> I am the stronger one." The last sentence he said whispering as if Jason was there hearing the untrue facts. Ana would still prefer Percy over Jason. "Wait what?" Fortunately, this one was in her head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, should I go to him and say just that? I bet he'll be </span>
  <span>pretty</span>
  <span> happy to hear about it." she </span>
  <span>said </span>
  <span>and then giggled</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're on my team, Clue! Don't betray me!" He </span>
  <span>covered his bruise with his hand and then lifted his both arms behind his head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, then this shall be our secret." she said and huffed shyly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's more like it!" He moved his arm towards her waiting for a high five. And he got it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah and happy birthday!" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you" she could barely speak. Those words, coming from his mouth sent shiver down her spine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have my </span>
  <span>sources." he</span>
  <span> said and winked. And that was the moment when her heart was like a </span>
  <span>drum from a rock </span>
  <span>concert</span>
  <span>. No, faster than that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks" she tried to hide her uncontrollable blush by looking down. </span>
  <span>Hm</span>
  <span>, the janitor </span>
  <span>whipped</span>
  <span> the floor pretty well today.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I should go. Text you later."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After hearing that, she looked at him, scratched her arm and showed an embarrassing smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want to..."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll tell you more about Jason's arms." He smiled and hid a laugh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything but that." That response made her relax and she laughed brightly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your loss, Clue." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Cya</span>
  <span> Percy" she </span>
  <span>shook</span>
  <span> her head amused and passed him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ana wondered if he </span>
  <span>turned</span>
  <span> his head to look at her. She smiled eagerly, put her earbuds in her ears and pressed 'play'.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guyzz for coming this far with the reading!! I'm shocked that you are even looking at my work but very glad to have you visit :D<br/>Comments help me improve and smile :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The first sparkles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>… </p><p> </p><p>6:34 p.m. - hey, wise girl </p><p>                     guess who et ezz </p><p>6:36 p.m. - hey Percy </p><p>                    I hope you don’t always write like that </p><p>6:36 p.m. - only when I feel cool </p><p>6:37 p.m. - let me guess, that means always </p><p>6:38 p.m. - that's why they call you wise girl 😉 </p><p>6:38 p.m. - who does?  </p><p>6:40 p.m. - me duuh </p><p>6:41 p.m. - so I've noticed 😅 </p><p> </p><p>8:08 p.m. - why didn’t you invite me to yo parthe??? </p><p>8:11 p.m. - there is no party and I don’t invite anyone in school </p><p>8:12 p.m. - I am not Anyone. I don’t even know him 🤔 </p><p>8:12 p.m. - good, cause I don’t like anyone </p><p>8:13 p.m. - interesting </p><p>8:13 p.m. - Anyone* </p><p>8:15 p.m. - so no party? It's yo 18th b-day c'monnn </p><p>8:16 p.m. - well, on April 13th... </p><p>8:17 p.m. - knew it!!! You invite all of your friends? </p><p>8:17 p.m. - yeah, somehow...  </p><p>8:21 p.m. - are you inviting handsome ones too? 😎 </p><p>8:23 p.m. - maybe, who knows </p><p>8:24 p.m. - yeah, it's not like you get to decide or smthin 🤵🍍🔮 </p><p>8:25 p.m. - so, do you want to...come? </p><p>8:25 p.m. - thought you'd never ask💥 </p><p>8:26 p.m.- so that’s a yes? Then you could bring Jason with you so you don’t feel lonely </p><p>8:27 p.m. - you know wut? he might take you up on that offer😏 </p><p>8:29 p.m. -  it's kind of a last-minute decision, but 2 more persons won't bother anyone </p><p>8:32 p.m. - I thought Anyone would not be there </p><p>8:34 p.m. - 🙄 Percyy </p><p>                     Gotta go now </p><p>8:35 p.m. - glad you know my name </p><p>                    don't forget it yet, nighty night🌜💪 </p><p>8;36 p.m. - a modest one I see </p><p>                    night, Jackson👋 </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>15th March </p><p>A few years back there were some white columns at the entrance of the central park. In the middle there was a stone monument, which represented the heroes of old times. It was surrounded by a black iron fence and small evergreens, somehow looking like they wanted to protect the monument at all costs. Three or four small, wood benches existed separating the field of grass from the stone one. It looked ancient, but it was once home to all the kids roll skating, riding the bike or on a scooter or just people walking and enjoying the recreation. Ana could clearly see through her window the whole action, since her block was 3 minutes away from the park. But they'd renewed it all and people didn't care at all. It was good, that it was new, but she sometimes missed the old, childhood-y version. It's nice to know that people are able to create beautiful, unforgettable memories in old and new places. And even if something's changed, everyone and everything is meant to thrive, after all. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>20th March </p><p>The psychology contest takes place in a high school at 8:30 a.m., today. All of her notebooks, papers and markers were spread on the floor from the other day. Her leather backpack was on the kitchen chair, a bottle of still water, a chocolate bar and an apple on the blue, small table. Of course, the feeling of nervousness was also inside her. It was time to use the most important part of her body, the brain. The one that controls it all, commands it all and does everything logically. You can't think with anything else, but the brain. There might be another option, more emotional but more sensitive, too. And now, she had to keep herself on the right track. Not only she had to, but she wanted to. It was indeed vital to be empathetic, but she could do that without wide opening the red door.  </p><p>The optimistic girl opened the door, ready to exit. Determination was written on her serious and seen as clear as the small, well-rounded stones in the spring beaten by the sunrise light. She will rock this. (pun intended) She locked the door, and her phone vibrated in her red jacket pocket. Ana took another bite from the juicy apple and checked her phone quickly. </p><p>7:54 a.m. - good luck today </p><p>                    don’t let Anyone stay in your way, hehe 😉 </p><p>7:54 a.m. - 🤭 I won’t, thanks </p><p>They have texted a few times since her birthday, but innocent conversations. He seemed like such an easy-to-talk-to boy, mainly because he had the vocabulary of a 12-year-old. But Ana thinks he only plays stupid. He might not know what narcolepsy means but she was sure that there was more to him than the funny, cool layer. She wanted to know what's underneath that smooth surface. </p><p>As she put the phone away, another vibrating sound tickled her skin., but she didn't bother to look.  </p><p>No more time to waste, time to build a safe path to the future. </p><p>Before taking a look at the panel with the room numbers, she met Daphne, who was also participating and seemed more nervous than her, which came as a surprise to Ana. Their dream was to attend the same University of Psychology and get an apartment together. They didn’t have a falling star to wish upon, only themselves, so the right direction was straight ahead, without looking back. Time to shine, run to the gold, power divine. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>27th March </p><p>Only a few days until spring break. Ana knew exactly how to spend the beautiful, free days; learning. Of course, she will hang out with her friends, even learn together and relax a little. These are the main objectives, if something unexpected occurred, she would have to deal with it spontaneously. </p><p>The school stress was behind her now. The results of the contest will be up online only after the break, her grades turned out to be really good (as always) and the last week before the holiday was always lazy, where students come to school only with their bodies, not with their minds. Everything seemed to be in place, only that she didn't know what to do this weekend; beside studying. </p><p>For now, she was on her phone, taking some quizzes online. The thing about quizzes is, you can't only stop at one or two, there's always gonna be more and more to discover, like "How high are you based on your dog preferences". You take the quiz, even though you've never been high in your life. And maybe you just want to see some cute pictures of dogs. And so, the bored girl was rubbing her chin while thinking what kind of bread she would prefer more. The sound of notification disturbed her focus. It was Juliette. </p><p>12:54 a.m. - Ana, I have some free time and I wanted to ask you if you want to go out? I haven't seen you in a while. 😊 </p><p>12:54 a.m. - Hey, Jules. Yeah you could use a break from all that extreme learning. How about 2 p.m. at the big clock? 🤗 </p><p>12:56 a.m. - You're right. Sounds good. I'll see you then. 😘 </p><p>12:57 a.m. - See ya 😍 </p><p>She finished her quiz and a few more because she had time to get ready. The big clock was only 5 minutes away from her block. At least she wasn't going to spend the whole day alone. Saved by the notification.  </p><p>How an hour went by so fast, was a mystery to her. But this time she got there on time. A huge beam spread on her face as she saw the girl with blue jeans, beige jacket and a green with blue prints blouse underneath it. She could notice that from a mile away.  "Reminds me of Percy's eyes". That thought made her angry allowing her face to form the "let's not" expression.  </p><p>"Heyyy!" Juliette interrupted her dumb thoughts from spreading all over like a disease. Though, should she tell her about the guy? Something like "hey a few weeks ago I'd made a new friend, he is hot" or "funny story, I've met a nice guy, we talk from time to time, no biggie, how's your life?". A feeling of guilt was running and jumping inside her. But this was just about a new friend. A not so bad-looking guy, she might say.  </p><p>"Jules, I missed you!" They hugged and looked insanely happy to see each other. Learning so much really started to not only pay off but also 'ask for money' or in their case, time. </p><p>"Missed you too! So, where to?" the blonde asked looking around. </p><p>"You choose." replied the brunette </p><p>They decided to walk randomly because neither of them was able to make such a difficult decision. </p><p>They talked about school, teachers and what they were learning. It was a nice, quiet day. The pale sun was shining weakly, trying to revive every sleepy flower or every root that remained in the cold stage. Pigeons and ravens were flying and scouting the ground for pretzel seeds or bread crumbs. The pink cherry flowers started to come out at last. You could see maybe 5 closed pink flowers on every tree. The excessive rain must've helped. Talking about that doesn't sound at all pleasant but to see the full half of the glass, after every stormy attack of droplets, a beautiful show of faded colors appears on the exhausted sky; the rainbow. A not so awaited thing helps you appreciate what comes after, the so called "better times". </p><p>A good example of not await things is for the innocent blonde to ask her "what she has been doing lately". This time, she could not hide it anymore. Only Serena and Daphne knew about him, and it wasn't even a big deal. Better now than finding out in another way or from anyone else. </p><p>"So, Jules, I actually-" she started. </p><p>Juliette didn’t pay any attention to her anymore. A big, polite smile grew on her adorable face. She was looking up, at someone... A big guy, tough features, pale yellow-ish tan and a buzz cut. By looking at his brown eyes, you could say he was Asian. He had a peaceful expression but at the same time he was ready to kick some butt if needed. To summarize it, he looked like a gigantic bodyguard baby. </p><p>"Juliette! Hi!" he greeted politely. It was like there was no bad drop of blood in his system. </p><p>"Hey, Frank!" She greeted back. Ana didn't know the guy and Jules had never said something about her tall friend. The confused girl was actually glad that something, or better said someone distracted her because she had more time to think about how to start the Percy explanation. The relief didn’t last much. She noticed that Frank wasn't alone. Someone was craning their neck to see why the inoffensive guy suddenly stopped. If Ana had thought she was a lucky person, now was the opportune time to evaporate. That just as confused friend of his' was Percy.  She was surprised that Percy was just a bit shorter than Frank. The level of awkwardness was increasing by at least 30%.  Should she have said something? Or pretend that they didn't know each other? And in that moment, she wanted to slap her brain and make that short circuit stop. Of course, the normal thing to do was greet him, shake hands with the big one and just be friendly as she always had been while meeting new people.  </p><p>She took a step forward and smiled. Juliette got the message. </p><p>"Interesting meeting you here. This is one of my best friends, Ana Clue. Ana-" she looked at me and then back at him proudly. "-this is Frank Zhang, new in my class. He has no idea what do to in the future so they placed him in our class along with a very smart and nice guy who was born to be a doctor. I decided to help Frank find out what he really is into." said Jules showing a determined face. </p><p>Ana couldn’t help but grin at the thought of her helping him about that. "I think I know what he is into" she thought to herself while glaring at the two children look-alike persons. </p><p>Percy finally showed himself fully, looking all confused and shy at the same time. </p><p>Frank showed him a kind of guilty smile, like he had forgotten that he was there. He rubbed his long neck. </p><p>"Oh, yes this is my good friend, Percy." </p><p>Juliette instantly held her delicate hand for him to shake. And he did. Jules' friend stared at Percy intrigued. </p><p>"So, this is Juliette, the smartest girl in my class." he then giggled and looked at her but quickly back at Percy. He probably didn't notice but Juliette's white cheeks were a little flushed. Ana knew that it wasn't because of the weather. </p><p>But unexpectedly, they were all looking at Ana. She managed to keep her nice, nervous smile. </p><p>The voice, that she had not heard in more than a week finally spoke. </p><p>"Hey Ana! What a coincidence, huh?" he smirked and then ran a hand through his unruly, black hair. </p><p>For a mini second, Ana's knees were stuttering.  </p><p>"It really is." All that came out of her mouth was that. Just that. How did they bump into each other? I mean, she kind of wanted to see him, and even talk to him. It was complicated. So, she avoided him for a week in hope that she would not feel that shaken up every time his vivid face appeared in her sights. </p><p>"Can we talk for a second? It's about school." he said. </p><p>She arched an eyebrow and then nodded, while following him 2 or 3 meters back from the two shy doves. </p><p>"So, what about school?" she asked with a bored voice but in her head, she was all jumping and confused. </p><p>"Well, it's not just about school, actually." he smiled cutely and then continued. </p><p>"About your b-day party...what should I get you?"  </p><p>The agitated girl had no words for his abrupt question. She had to say something though. </p><p>"Oh... I-I mean, you don't have to, you know, get me anything... The fact that you're coming it's pretty much enough for me." She blushed lightly and looked at Juliette and Frank for a second, then back at the nicest guy she had ever met. </p><p>"C'mon, I know you invited me jjuuust for the gifts." he laughed and poked her arm with his elbow playfully. I think that was the first or second time they had made physical contact. She decided to play along. </p><p>"Damn, how did you find out? Well, I guess now that you know my manipulative intention you don't want to come anymore?" She inquired and gave him a readable smile. </p><p>"Nope." With accent on 'p'. "That won't stop me from showing the world mah dancefloor moves." He crossed his arm and lifted his head satisfied. </p><p>"We'll see who's better then." She grinned and looked again at her friend. </p><p>Percy looked in her direction and then back at Ana's face smiling. </p><p>"Are you checking Frank out?" </p><p>"Not really... but he seems nice." She looked Percy in the eyes and god damn, she had never seen that eye-color. Maybe only in her dreams. </p><p>"I think Jules wouldn't be mad if I were to invite him to my party..." she added and thought about her friend's reaction to what she just said. </p><p>"Yeee, more friends of mine. A chocolate fountain is missing..." he then suggested. </p><p>"Keep on dreaming." She laughed at his disappointed expression. </p><p>"You wanted to ask me something about school?" she wondered before almost entering the awkward silence stage. </p><p>"Yeah, I forgot. So, as you've probably noticed from my messages about me complaining that the English class sucks, I'm just not good at it. I don't know any person who is good at thus class... only you." the goofy guy said, his voice low and hiding his hands in his jeans pockets. </p><p>"I guess that's what happens when you sleep thorough the classes." She understood what he had wanted to ask her. It was hard not to accept because Ana really wanted to spend time with her interesting friend. Just to get to know him better.  </p><p>He nodded and rubbed his once bruised arm. He was wearing an orange hoodie and the sleeves were too long even for him, a giant Greek statue. Greek because of his name. "but of course, not a Greek God." Ana thought. Why was she even thinking about this? She followed his arm with her sweet, dark eyes wondering if the bruise had healed properly. Somehow Percy caught up on that. </p><p>"The purple painful stain on my arm is gone, don't worry." he said reassuringly. </p><p>"How did you- well, I'm glad. And if you are really saying that I am smart, I could help you, would be no problem if that is what you wanted to ask me."  </p><p>"I've never said you are smart." </p><p>"Oh, so you don’t want my help? Alright, I'll see you next week." She had an evil grin on her face and as she was about to head back to her friend, who seemed to still carry a not so boring conversation with the intrigued guy in front of her, Percy gave in. </p><p>"Okay, fine! I do need a little bit of help, wise girl." He pressed his lips together and a smile formed on his well-shaped face. She rolled her eyes playfully. </p><p>"Well just text me when is convenient for you and we'll do it." </p><p>"How about on the last week of spring break?" </p><p>She shrugged while playing with the handle of her purse. </p><p>"Why not." The girl barely contained her smile.  </p><p>"Cool." he said. </p><p>She glanced at the sky and noticed that it had turned pale. The confused girl narrowed her eyes and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>"Storm is coming." she said while still looking at the blurry mirror. </p><p>It turned out to be an error from the mother nature. Instead of electrical forms creeping from the sky along with drum sounds a palette of faded colors spread along the horizon, somehow calming the agitated nuances of the endless heavens. It occurred to Ana that she had never seen such a phenomenon before and had no clue that this was even possible.  </p><p>Her eyes fell on Frank who was gesturing at Percy and pointing at his watch, while Jules was also admiring the celestial show. </p><p>"So umm, we kind of have to go now. There's an assignment that I have to finish by Monday or else …" he faked a smile and giggled. </p><p>"Duty calls. I get it. I'll see you next week, maybe." Ana said, a bit unsure. </p><p>"Definitely!" He rushed to Frank and they both waved goodbye to the girls. </p><p>Jules and she headed to the central park.  </p><p>"Ana-" Jules started. </p><p>"Yeahh, that's want I wanted to talk about."  </p><p>Her best friend hummed curiously. </p><p>And she had to say it all again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>100 views :O<br/>you guys are really cool<br/>have fun reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Is that smoke?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally! some interesting stuff that might happen in school<br/>What are the students up to now<br/>Be aware...IT"S THE 1st OF APRIL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> April</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran down the stairs like someone was following her with a knife. Her fringes </span>
  <span>were</span>
  <span> blown away from her face –normally that would bother her a lot, but this was an exception- as she breathed heavily, looking in every corner for her dearly beloved friends. The school hallway was surrounded by light walls, somehow old-looking, the floor, once new and futuristic, now classic and </span>
  <span>erod</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> in a few virgin spots made the girl's steps echo through the </span>
  <span>whole place. Attached</span>
  
  <span>to the never-ending walls were ancient, wooden doors, which added some scratchy notes to the excited atmosphere of a </span>
  <span>regular</span>
  <span> break, being closed or opened </span>
  <span>by teachers from time to time. Her dark blue </span>
  <span>uniform</span>
  <span> stuck to her </span>
  <span>silhouette</span>
  <span> as she took one more turn to the left, to finally arrive at the desired destination. She felt her toes burning in her dark brown boots, the heat spreading from her small feet up to her cheeks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GURLS! GUESS WHAT" Serena </span>
  <span>bursted</span>
  <span> out the door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ana and Daphne were sitting on the teacher's desk, a skinny boy, brown, buzz cut hair, nice blue eyes, was showing them something on his phone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lifted their head and looked at the enthusiastic girl.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ate 3 burgers?" t</span>
  <span>he smarty-pants girl asked curiously.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beside that."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rena, bae, calm down. What do you want to tell us?" t</span>
  <span>he tranquil girl demanded in an amused, but feminine voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NO SCHOOL TOMORROW BECAUSE LAST DAY!" She put her hands in the air and then fixed her now messy-looking fringes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"AWESOME!" t</span>
  <span>he boy added happily. They were like to kids at an Ice cream shop.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne </span>
  <span>looked </span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> Ana </span>
  <span>unconvinced</span>
  <span>. It's like they could read each other's mind. Telekinesis would have </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span>s</span>
  
  <span>perks</span>
  <span> but</span>
  <span> imagine being able to understand everyone's thoughts. </span>
  <span>What</span>
  <span> if you </span>
  <span>accidentally eavesdrop on someone saying they didn't take a shower in a month?</span>
  <span> No thanks. </span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, so it has nothing to do with the fact that today is April </span>
  <span>Fool's</span>
  <span> Day?" Ana inquired.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DAMN, I FORGOT IT'S TODAY! BUT I WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT THIS." Serena said, shaking her head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne leaned against the wall. "That sounds good. We </span>
  <span>ain't</span>
  
  <span>doin</span>
  <span>' </span>
  <span>anything anyway. "</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy wearing a stripped polo shirt jumped. "COOL! GIVE ME FIVE GIRLS!" He then started dancing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name was Danny, and he really liked hanging out with them or ruining a good selfie. But all in all, he had a good heart, </span>
  <span>even though he was weird; but who isn't.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls rolled their eyes and grinned. Nevertheless, the news came in sounding too good to be true. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no one should say something like this if they didn't mean it, not even on </span>
  <span>this day. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang and it was time to gain some more knowledge, if it was even possible on the last day before spring break.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew that on this day you could do whatever you want without being pranked once. Strange, but a feeling of satisfaction had risen up from the nowhere to the well-known, nothing but necessary part of the inner self; the heart. Though Ana was aware that it wouldn't last long.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>OH</span>
  <span> MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" came from someone only a few feet away.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a sudden </span>
  <span>high-pitched</span>
  <span> scream pierced through her ears.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head and from the bathroom, two identical boys came out, almost like running from their lives, grins on their faces and a bucket of paint in one hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not an April's Fools Day went by without the twins jokingly attacking the innocent.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thing that this is their last year. Those Stoll dumb-asses screwed things up enough." commented Daphne, her arms crossed, looking like a mad teacher.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean last year when they put tomato sauce in your sport shoes?" Ana asked, hiding a laugh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne looked at Ana and Serena, who were sitting on a ledge in the school yard, while she, being angry, was standing; a grunt came out of her mouth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did they even know which pair </span>
  <span>was mine</span>
  <span>??"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well first, that's what they seem to be doing for a living. Also, Connor has a crush on </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span>." Serena responded like this was an everyday subject.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl standing raised her prettily arched eyebrows, not sure how to react to the news: be shocked, disgusted or confused? Or all of them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Serena, Ana retreated her head but her glance betrayed her acting of disinterest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time for P.E and from what she had deduced, Daphne was </span>
  <span>terrified</span>
  <span> either of what might happen or the fact that that son of a </span>
  <span>pranker</span>
  <span> was into her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She petted her shoulder and the shocked girl faced her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Daph</span>
  <span>, you were only pranked once, I doubt this would happen again." she said, trying to encourage her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They passed by the </span>
  <span>cafeteria and saw the </span>
  <span>Stolls</span>
  <span> sitting and devouring their burgers even though they were late for class.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis Stoll had his back against them but Connor noticed them staring. </span>
  <span>The curly-</span>
  <span>haired boy with blue eyes smiled cunningly and winked at Daphne. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hastened the pace and not once did she look back at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena and Ana tried to keep up with her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you </span>
  <span>said</span>
  <span> no one liked you." Ana giggled and Serena imitated Stoll's wink.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not totally focused on what they said, the girl turned her head to face them, eyes narrowed, pressing her lips together as if saying "drop it".</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead she said "I hate April's Fools!" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They headed to the gym without saying anything else.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And here it was, after a long and boring P.E class, </span>
  <span>surprisingly</span>
  <span> lacking the pranks and jokes regarding </span>
  <span>Mr. </span>
  <span>Dolman's</span>
  <span>, the sport teacher, tight shorts, the awaited </span>
  <span>spring</span>
  <span> break finally welcomed the high schoolers into the period of thriving, blossom and pastel moods of the awakening sky.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would seem that there was no time to </span>
  <span>hum wisdom words in front of heavy </span>
  <span>books but</span>
  <span> ask the cuckoos to share some peace of mind </span>
  <span>throughout </span>
  <span>their</span>
  <span> husky, soon to </span>
  <span>be like a perfectly tuned instrument, twittering</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though for some other people, like Ana, this was the time to learn, read and revise.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The good thing was, that </span>
  <span>doing</span>
  <span> all that stuff at home, a well-known and more pleasant environment, was exactly what she needed. She will still get to see her best friends anyway, but even better, not at school. What she will not be able to see is a certain stupidly funny boy with intoxicating green eyes. And yet again, she couldn't understand why her thoughts </span>
  <span>drifted</span>
  <span> off the right way and crashed into him. Derp.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three girls exited the sport hall successfully, no tomato shoes or other nasty intentions.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Ahh</span>
  <span> thank God!" Daphne groaned. "I have my </span>
  <span>make-up</span>
  <span> course soon so I better hurry. I'll see you these days, ladies." With that said, she hugged Serena and Ana </span>
  <span>disappeared.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to get something from my locker. Wait for me?" Ana said walking towards her locker.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena instantly nodded and after checking her phone said she'll wait outside.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she got to her locker and unlocked it, a wave of terrifying electricity climbed up her spine, leaving her with a horrified expression. She raised her arms in a guarding position and screamed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>mmmaaaaahhh</span>
  <span>" Ana took a few </span>
  <span>steps</span>
  <span> back. A hanging </span>
  <span>thread</span>
  <span> was balancing slowly making circles in the air. And at the end of it was a hideous, nightmarish desire to flee. Before backing away she managed to shut the locker door, </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span> the impact made it obtain the same position; of wide open. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest was going up and down in an abnormal pace.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hurried steps were approaching her ears. The scared girl looked with the corner of her eye, trying not to let the spider out of her sight cause what if it crawls God knows where or attacks her. I have no weapons, what am I </span>
  <span>supposed</span>
  <span> to do, she asked herself, the disgust look not leaving her face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing she heard was a.</span>
  <span>.. snort</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ana looked to her left and there was apparently not the help she's been expecting but Percy Jackson covering his mouth and trying not to laugh his ass off.  After a </span>
  <span>minute</span>
  <span> he stopped and looked at Ana; she clenched her jaw, her eyebrow arched, her arms still trembling. She scowled at him </span>
  <span>defiantly</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she was almost erupting, his honest laughter somehow relaxed her but her heart was still beating faster than usual.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to stay there and laugh all day or actually get that thing out?" she asked angrily.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fake-coughed and smiled lightly, wiping his </span>
  <span>watery</span>
  <span> eyes. "It's only a toy."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then you could've taken him down 5 times by now." she said, eyeing the stupid plastic creature.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> name him first?” asked the daring "punch me in the gut” boy</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No but I could put it on your grave stone if you wish so!” she </span>
  <span>replied with</span>
  <span> no hesitation</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ana watched him going towards the locker slowly, narrowing her pretty brown eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, the one who did this really knows his way around sly plans." she said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy tilted his head and nodded like a broken machine, his shoulders tensing. "Yeah, it wasn’t that bad. Only a spider thingy."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The focused girl hummed in amusement. "I hate spiders. Must've been the </span>
  <span>Stolls</span>
  <span>."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words convinced the boy's muscles to relax again. "Even so, they went home, </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span> that was a </span>
  <span>one-million-dollar</span>
  <span> scream." he said, grinning </span>
  <span>uncontrollably</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed ironically and shot him a very nice "I swear to God if you don't stop" look.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another pair of steps could be heard approaching.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ana, sorry I couldn't come here earlier." said Serena, looking confused but feeling guilty.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl stared at them for some good few seconds, not knowing what do make of it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <span>Stolls</span>
  <span> strike again. Nothing new, but this was a first for me." Ana said, annoyed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend crossed her arms in disbelief. "Dammit! Too bad they're gone now or we could've had our payback." she said clenching her fists.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The victim looked down, disappointed. A sports bag was lying against Percy's long and fit legs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heading to the sports hall?" Ana asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy's intense eyes widened and then looked down where she was looking. "Ah yeah, last period. One hell of a way to end school, by having sore muscles. Serena's look would've added something else to his reply but decided to let it be.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You better go, I bet Jason's waiting outside." Ana added then </span>
  <span>looked at Serena. She was smiling shyly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably." he said, scratching the back of his neck.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Ana grabbed her sports bag and gestured to Serena that they </span>
  <span>should</span>
  <span> go.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have a nice break, Percy. Thanks for getting rid of the spider." she waved at him and smiled gently before taking Rena's hand and heading to the front exit in a noticeable hurry.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was a piece of blue cake." he said </span>
  <span>proudly playing with the spider like it was a yoyo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl giggled at what he had said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm Ana, that </span>
  <span>ain't</span>
  <span> your bag." Demanded Serena, still confused, was looking at the dark blue, Nike bag that she carried.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you happen to have </span>
  <span>scissors with </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span>?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend raised her eyebrows and nodded. She started looking through her bag.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hall was empty. Most probably, everyone was already on their way home. Best time to get revenge.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here." Rena handed them to her and she took them like they were the cure for every disease.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." said Ana half mumbling. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the blue bag and took out some </span>
  <span>other shade of dark blue boy shorts from it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <span>are</span>
  <span> you doing with a stranger's pants?" Serena looked almost amused at the objects in her friend's hands.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Oh,</span>
  
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> know, they look </span>
  <span>soo</span>
  <span> boring. I'm getting them through a "hole" new process of hipster-</span>
  <span>ing.</span>
  <span>" she smiled cunningly and looked at her best friend, just to be greeted by the same face expression.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have approximately 2 minutes until he realizes and come</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> looking for me. Be on the lookout." said Ana.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it, </span>
  <span>gurl</span>
  <span>." She saluted her like in a military school.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, a wire of creativity was plugged into her brain and she started cutting small circles and an offensive long crack in the back, where the sun shouldn't gleam.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she heard echoes of steps becoming louder, she </span>
  <span>shove</span>
  <span> the pants back in the bag and applied the 'puzzled' mask on her face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Ana! You took my sports bag. I know I would look awesome in girlie pants but I'd prefer mine this time." Percy ran to the girls with a purple sports bag on his right shoulder. He wore a tank top, his hoodie tied around his waist. How his muscles contracted...SHUT UP ANA!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shoot! I didn't notice, I am so </span>
  <span>sorry</span>
  <span>." She handed him his bag without hesitation and let out a nervous laugh. It wasn't fake though. Trying not to look at his arms was harder than she had thought.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No worries. You might need glasses, because they aren't the same color." He smiled widely and that is when her heart almost stopped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go or you'll be late." He nodded and waved goodbye, jogging to the sports hall. "I hope you didn't try out my pants, Perseus!" she shouted.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head to her, shrugging and almost hugged a wall.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You might need my pants now." But that she said quietly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena started laughing with her while looking for a bench to sit on before the show started.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Try not to burn the forest down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally spring break! But study session is on. Will Percy fall asleep once again?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes, the sunrays made their way through the long, old tree branches creating a spectacle of light on the freshly cut grass. Opposite to the sun, the pale, majestic moon made its appearance, though it still wasn't her moment to shine. And the gigantic, blinding sun could sparkle as bright as it wanted but there was no comparison to Ana's moment. Two hours she waited for the result, hopefully it was worth it. </p>
<p>"Any moment now..." said Serena excited. </p>
<p>Ana looked at her and then back at the door, playing nervously with her hands.</p>
<p>The door smashed open and the girls' phones received a notification at the same time. </p>
<p>The brunette couldn't be bothered by that; she was still staring at the door. </p>
<p>Faster than a wolf attacking its prey, the girl grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her behind a tree. </p>
<p>"I don't want him to know that I'm here. I just want to see his reaction." Ana said, giggling and peeking behind the enormous tree trunk. </p>
<p>As the doors slammed into the walls, an angry Percy came out, smoke coming out of his nostrils, looking around the yard for a certain someone. </p>
<p>He was wearing his jeans now and the tank top. It seemed to be a t-shirt, to which the sleeves were cut. Fashion these days. </p>
<p>While Ana was distracted by his pissed reaction Serena took the time to check her phone. </p>
<p>"A-Anaaa!" she whispered. "You have to see this." Then pressed her lips together so she wouldn't laugh out loud. </p>
<p>She was so focused on him and his now probably sore but nice arms, that Serena wouldn't get a motion out of her. </p>
<p>Behind him came Jason, still wearing sweatpants and sadly to Ana's friend, a purple hoodie. Maybe it was only Serena that noticed, but that light grey made his butt pop like two canary melons. The blond wasn't wearing his glasses and she thought that is why his eyes were narrowed like a protagonist's. At least it was harder for him to notice them. </p>
<p>It seemed like he was trying to get a hold of his annoyed friend, but he kept pacing back and forth. </p>
<p>Ana's mouth curled up into a smirk while watching the two boys. </p>
<p>"As much as I like the view, you have to look at this, it's way better." Serena demanded in an amused voice. </p>
<p>Finally, she decided to check it out. Her hiding plan went instantly downhill as she was a picture of Percy in his 'new' shorts before realizing they were improved. It was too hard to hold it inside and she threw her head back laughing like there was no tomorrow. Apparently, the message was from Drew, the high school diva and she most probably had sent it to everyone. You could see his underwear if you looked better. Drew caught him at the best moment; flexing his butt. The crack revealed some dolphins and blue hearts. Ana guessed he loved blue and now also dolphins? </p>
<p>Above the picture was written 'digging the pants, Jackson (or digging into the pants)'. </p>
<p>Percy snapped his head in the direction from where the maniac laughter had come from. </p>
<p>"Uhhh... I guess we should run!" Ana said as she watched Percy take a step towards them. </p>
<p>They ran and laughed at the same time. She took one more glance at the poor guy. </p>
<p>"Now we're even. Have a nice break you two!" She didn't have time to wave cause they were out of the yard, now slowing down a little. Jason seemed to have said something that got the annoyance out of him for a second, but Ana had no clue what. </p>
<p>"Jason, check your phone!" The last words Serena said to him before getting out of there, still laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason’s POV: </p>
<p>I was certainly trying to keep my lips glued to each other so it wouldn’t seem like I was sincerely betraying my bro, Percy, whom his new, 100$ pants, had been a little edited before our P.E. class. That was a hell of a reaction from Drew, the spoiled, gossip girl of our school. And since Serena, the cute weirdo that I have been totally not crushing on, wanted me to entirely heal my body and, if I may, my soul with a large portion of laughter, it would be impossible to refuse such an alluring offer.  </p>
<p>Of course, after a good 3-minute silence, me trying not to make an amused sound and Percy, well, being mad for not being able to at least sarcastically reply to Ana’s genius doing, I have decided to end his misery, or at least, what every good pal would do, make it worse. </p>
<p>“So...Perce, you might have been busy being crazy about Ana...” I seriously stated. </p>
<p>“BEING CRAZY ABOUT WHO?” Percy’s pupils have never been wider. </p>
<p>“I-I-I meant going crazy BECAUSE OF HER!!!!!” I blurted out. </p>
<p>He exhaled a strong, dim cloud of relief and to be honest, so did I. I mean, some people would say that I am much more “builded” when it comes to muscles and well, brain. But don’t tell Percy that or he’ll punch me like a crazy wife. </p>
<p>“Aham, well joke’s on her, I am always crazy! My bone marrow had been planned to be the strongest, let’s not forget handsome and most wicked of the bones before I got out of my momma’s tummy. I’ll show her who’ll have the last laugh.” </p>
<p>I watched him making a proud face while dusting off his shoulders and all I was able to say to him was: “Well, at least you are pretty.” and then walked away, not hiding my poker face.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author’s POV: </p>
<p>And so, the spring break begins. 2 unpredictable weeks without essays that students have shed their tears on or annoying, cute boys that can ruin your day with just an easy smile or a hand through their black as the sky on a moonless night hair. No, that will be missing, not to be confused with the expression “will be missed”. At least, that’s what she wants you to think. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>5th April </p>
<p>The sun was blushing through stained skies, fading along with the celestial flames.  </p>
<p>A pretty pleasant day to spend outside. Or in Ana’s case, teach a clueless (pun intended) boy how to at least analyze a poem. There’s no assurance that he won’t fall asleep the minute she opens the book, but why not give it a try. If there’s a good way to waste some time, he would be her choice, no doubt. </p>
<p>Walking down Michael Avenue, daydreaming of places she would like to be someday, smiling to herself while allowing her brain to fantasize a scene of success and undeniable hope. Dreaming has always been something to admire about her, like a secret talent. One day she would dream of flying with the help of coat hangers or just about things/persons that someone else is crazy about. (like John Cena and Maluma, might I say) Doesn’t matter what, she can dream about everything and everyone. Though what would draw attention to mediocre people (like me) would be how she barely has nightmares. Maybe ONCE. OR TWICE. But that would be it and I’ll be damned if I wouldn’t wanna trade my mind for hers sometimes. How dare she be so gifted! Moving on to the “teary eyes” stuff again. </p>
<p>Even if “some” people say that the famous sun is the biggest and brightest star in our galaxy, Ana would try to prove them wrong. No research necessary, the miracle has stood in front of her for the past 17 minutes ever so naturally confused that all the window lights in the library would bow before him (if they would have legs). Just unimaginably- </p>
<p>“Ouch!” the sound that broke her daydreaming in half, making her feel like an old android living in the future. </p>
<p>“What did you do?” Ana asked while searching for anything that only he could’ve broken that fast. </p>
<p>He brought his hand right under her nose. </p>
<p>“I got a papercut!” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what creature you think I am inside this vessel, but I can admit that I do not have eyes in my nostrils.” she said very seriously.  What she didn’t expect to see with her actual eyes is the boy in front of her being red like a tomato for one tiny second. </p>
<p>“Upsyyy” he then retreated back in his seat and squeezed his pinky finger. </p>
<p>“For God’s sake, don’t do that again, I hate seeing blood!” she said with a disgusted face. Needless to say, she started feeling a little uncomfortable </p>
<p>Percy unfolded his clumsily made paper plane and ticked off something he had written on it. </p>
<p>Ana furrowed her eyebrows and couldn’t help but say “Now I feel like I’m Chemistry class” </p>
<p>He kept on writing stuff but he was able to mumble a “why?” </p>
<p>“ ’Cause I don’t understand what is happening” </p>
<p>The focused boy dropped his pen and stared at her shocked. </p>
<p>“You, Ana Clue, don’t understand Chemistry?” Not the first person to ask her that, but honestly, it’s none of their business. Even in sarcastic cases, she wouldn’t reply to that mostly because it is a waste of words.  It’s safe to say all of this saving earned her a worthy, cute buffoon to talk to. She sighed. </p>
<p>“Sadly, chemistry exists.” she then said. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say sadly...” he added weakly and then smiled. For her, it was more than a mouth gesture. It was a symbol of gratitude, fulfillment, like the sun thanking the moon for working the night shift. Something you recognize as pure satisfaction. Nothing can take this moment away from her. </p>
<p>“So, I was just writing that you’re not a vampire since you’re afraid of blood and stuff...” he quickly changed the subject. </p>
<p>The distracted girl let out a sarcastic snort. Realizing what she had done, she covered her mouth and looked down. Percy mumbled intentionally while pretending to write “Might be some sort of piglet tho”  </p>
<p>She grabbed his pen. “You don’t wanna see my wild side Jackson. The last Jackson that I knew of is now dead.” she said playfully. </p>
<p>“Michael Jackson doesn’t count!” he replied faster than an eagle. If only he could do the same in math class. </p>
<p>He tried to retrieve his pen from her. So close to get it cause her hand was trembling like crazy. </p>
<p>But then his hand was also. Not just his hand, his whole body was out of control. He looked around to see if it was a dream. Yeah, probably just asleep during the lessons, which is bad for him when he wakes up. Or maybe Ana did knock him out after all. God knows, this smart-ass could have a broom hidden in her backpack. </p>
<p>With no chance to be this lucky, he checked his neck and it was soaking wet. So, it wasn’t a dream. Worse than imagined. He grabbed Ana’s hand. “I hope she’s not scared out of her mind.” he thought. </p>
<p>“Of course I am! It’s an earthquake!!” she screamed through the unbearable sounds of gigantic pieces of walls demolishing around them. The old chandelier started cracking above them, ready to explode into millions of fake crystal pieces. Ms. Hawkins the librarian will not be happy about that if she were to survive this. </p>
<p>Percy prayed to the Gods he wasn’t thinking out loud this whole time. </p>
<p>“Doing it again” she added agitated. </p>
<p>“Ugh, Ares with pants on fire, just go hide under a table behind those shelves. I’ll be right with ya” he screamed with the same agitated tone. </p>
<p>“No! Where are you going?” she asked looking back and forth. </p>
<p>“Imma go get helmets, I’ve seen some in the children area across the room.” he explained in a hurry. </p>
<p>The frightened girl let go of his impatient but comforting hand and started running with her hands above her head. </p>
<p>“Where is that frigging pen, for Hera’s sake!!!!” He looked under every chunk of fallen walls he could see. The dust was everywhere like fog on an unpleasant Monday morning. All he could hear was her. The struggling in her voice. Trying to avoid the books or well, the whole ceiling falling down and smashing her. Those big, bright eyes looking right at him. So intensely. Without blinking. A little odd. </p>
<p>And then a husky humming was heard from the same place as those eyes.  </p>
<p>“Jacksonnn”  </p>
<p>That tone was either belonging to Ana, which would mean she was really pissed; and suddenly a man, or someone he’d wish he’d never see again. He went with the latter. </p>
<p>With the doors blocked by unmovable chunks of the building and no way to generate electricity, at least not by himself, all he could see was a dead end. But the most important thing, in order to get Ana to a safer place he needed his stupid pen, which was under all of these freshly destroyed ruins. </p>
<p>“What a time to be alive” he groaned. </p>
<p>“I do wonder little boy, is it harder for you to hold the sky, or a dead body of a loved one” the hidden figure asked intrigued. </p>
<p>He tried to stop himself from coughing. Why here? Why right at this moment? His small shelter wouldn’t last for long. He saw Ana being slowly lifted, her now wan cheeks between his abnormally long and skinny hands. </p>
<p>“Any last words?” he asked happily. </p>
<p>With her red eyes she looked in every direction and said </p>
<p>“Luke Wright...” she stopped and looked Percy in the eyes dead serious, or better said, still alive serious. </p>
<p>“He is a British poet born in 1982...and... his favorite book was Twilight.” </p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smile inside. Even on the verge of dying (which will not happen while he’s still around), she uses her 100bn neurons to say something not everyone might know.  </p>
<p>[cute fact: Dr. Suzana Herculano-Houzel started a research. “We found that on average the human brain has 86bn. And not one of the brains that we looked at so far has the 100bn.” The cute part being that Percy actually paid attention to that in class and thought Ana had more neurons than possible.] But really? Twilight? That guy must have one quarter less than an average person. </p>
<p>‘’P-percy Luke Wright’’ she was staring in the right- </p>
<p>‘’OH DAMN!’’ he finally understood. Before he could get a grip on his shiny beloved pen the mysterious man had dug his sharp claws in her back with no hesitation. She straightened her back in pain and her eyes begged for rescue one more time. </p>
<p>‘’She almost bore me to death.’’ his eyes started to turn grey looking even more like a cadaver from what Percy could see. </p>
<p>‘’OUch!’’ a book was thrown at his head. Twilight apparently. Ana was dropped on the floor unconscious. </p>
<p>‘’I’ll show you boring’’ (no offence to the Twilight fans) (oh, it rhymed) </p>
<p>The good thing in all of that was that she was still alive. He could feel the blood running through her almost lifeless veins. It felt horrible to be so powerless. Like even the heart was afraid to beat. </p>
<p>“You know, I’m sick of you old, annoying people digging your dirty claws in innocent people instead of your smelly, jelly asses.” Percy said keeping the eye contact strong. </p>
<p>The man couldn’t wait to rip him apart and keep his head as the prize. </p>
<p>“Your pretty face is perfect for my new frame on the bathroom wall.” he smirked and ran towards Percy. </p>
<p>Then he uncapped his pen. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you understood what Ana meant by saying that guy's name<br/>This chapter was really fun to write and I just wanna say that 3 days ago it was my best friend's b-day (one of the characters is based on her)so let us all give her a warm virtual hug!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Is that a flame on a leaf?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is odd and confusing but there is some comfort and cuteness :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>5</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> April: Evening</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunders wouldn’t stop rumbling. Singing </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> weird ballade along the heavy rain. The lightning would make all the candles in the world jealous. </span>
  <span>Tho</span>
  <span> this wild sky flame replacing our majestic silver satellite wasn’t the most convenient option for Ana. The trembling had stopped after long while but her back wouldn’t say the same about that stabbing pain. She wouldn’t dare close her eyes; if she would, she would see him again, claws exactly where they have/had been a few hours ago.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couch sank lower when someone had taken a seat next to her. Suddenly, a cup of tea was handed to her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might take some time to heal.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was one inch away from touching it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know...” she said in a sad tone, like it was her fault.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Drink this, it should help with the pain at least.” he pointed at the yellow/orangey liquid inside the mug.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of tea is this?” That color didn’t look familiar to her at all.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family recipe. I’m sure you’ll like it.” a light smile appeared on his face. He can be pretty convincing if he wanted to.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mhhhm</span>
  <span>” Well, he wasn’t wrong. For the first time in a </span>
  <span>while,</span>
  <span> she was able to show a little smile. Felt good.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like one little, grumpy friend of mine would say” he paused</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows looking very curious. He then continued</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit happens”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they had a chance to share a good laugh the door had burst open.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caught that sneaky bastard! Piece of spaghetti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The 2 guys let themselves in as loudly as possible.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, here is our mini Dean Winchester with his Mc. Dreamy.” Jason </span>
  <span>couldn't</span>
  <span> help himself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller guy rolled his eyes in amusement. He looked kind of familiar to Ana.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason Grace everybody, living proof of series addiction and no social life whatsoever” the short guy let out a small groan and pointed in his direction faster than a running cheetah.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Ana wasn’t really sure how to react to all of that. Was she supposed to take </span>
  <span>Jason’s</span>
  <span> side or just laugh? No idea. That little one seemed like no one to be messed with.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after Jason had put an arm around him and had started rubbing his knuckles against his fluffy hair the little guy had enough of his Hera and grabbed the tall blondie, who was at his side watching</span>
  
  <span>and grinding his teeth, and dragged him to another room in an unholy rush.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One good question that we could all ask ourselves, especially the freshly intrigued Ana, who by the way, had passed out after an inexplicable event at the library and woke up hours later at Percy’s cozy looking apartment, is and note that, all of this came from just taking a slightly more analyzing look at the dark grey framed window which proudly showed our heavenly satellite. (now that was a long sentence) Just being there, surrounded by small, white, pointy pieces of an unknown world. But if she looked from a different, not to say less satisfying, perspective, all there was to add to that shimmery sight is all of that, darkness... in between every little thing. And to think that a God had put the moon into that position, all of those stars accompanying, yet no way to be able to touch any one of them. How has the moon not lost that bright, remarkable light in any of our cold, lonely nights? Someone must’ve known just how much strength, patience and resistance to the forever gloomy midnight skies, that celestial figure has, giving us all of itself, might feel lost but without it we couldn’t find our way. Sunset is its mentor but also the biggest fear. Silver lining from dusk till dawn. From the beginning until now, we sure hope it will never be gone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that being a rather more relaxing question of hers after all of the disturbing ones from that odd day, that is, my dear readers, how I would personally describe Nico di Angelo. If you’ve heard about the “less is more” expression, you should know that there is always more to him that any person might expect. Stick around and you’ll see. Also, not using that expression to make fun of his size, sit in your place and stop giggling.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To find a way out of deep, dark thinking you might as well only need a particle of light. For Ana it was just as simple as that, a phone notification.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
  <span>facebook</span>
  <span> notification*</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate my life”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blue-purple-pink-</span>
  <span>ish</span>
  <span> chat bubble appeared in front of her still tired, slow-blinking eyes. Her small fingers ready to type like there’s no tomorrow and by that meaning always being there for her irreplaceable (hopefully </span>
  <span>hehe</span>
  <span>) long distance/ childhood best friend, who’s obviously had better moments than the current one. I’m talking about the message but you probably knew that so </span>
  <span>Imma</span>
  <span> shut up now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she would rather do at this point is go someplace quiet but not mute, dark but with the stars watching over her and her best friend and just talk. It’s always been so easy to do that with her ever since they were little. They used to have this small movie nights at the school where, of course, some truly open-minded classmates (usually a boy or her freaky cutie best friend) would choose a horror movie. One might also say they’d done that just for the plain entertainment of seeing others </span>
  <span>squeak</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she had gone through all of them with just some face covering. Not bad, huh? Though we did not know what the aftermath would look like. For short, not so bright and cozy. One of the more comforting things is that she lives close to her old school and now even high school. Same thing for </span>
  <span>Demether</span>
  <span> (finally you know the best friend’s name). Besides the fact that she moved away and lost her chance at going to her dream high school to fulfill her dream a few years earlier and now feels stuck in a German prison. (too much? Ups) Anyway, they would sit on a bench outside before heading home and just talk about anything. Even Ana’s friend was a little creeped out by some scenes (they were 10) and yet there they were, outside at 10 </span>
  <span>p.m</span>
  <span> with the moon being pissed at them for having to light the way until they were home safely with no hiding in the gloomy clouds to rest a little (in her defense, the moon had a rough day). Just laughing and freaking out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>[side note: when reliving a memory with her loved ones have this in your mind]</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQpD9lUnjYQ">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQpD9lUnjYQ</span>
  </a>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it's time to go home, or?” asked little Ana with a not so reassuring voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yeahh</span>
  <span>, but just a few more minutes. Then we will go.” answered little Demi just as ‘confident’</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <span>so,</span>
  <span> they kept repeating those sentences while stuffing some more scary moments of that night in between them. That feeling of safety was surrounding both of their little innocent figures, like a promise of holding on and never letting go. It will always be there with them, no matter how far they were from each other. Two purely intertwined souls, roots from ancient times, a destiny that could never be dissolved. After a while, they headed home with the same feeling of fear and amusement. There was a feeling of home even before they arrived. Sometimes a person can do that to you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why do we get to keep jewelries that had been gifted to us by a loved one? We do not keep them just for appearance, that holds another kind of value. It is not just carrying a piece of gold or silver around your neck; it is holding that person and that memory inside your heart. The heart is a hard box to open and very sacred. Only a </span>
  <span>certain key fits</span>
  <span> inside it and when you open it, it reveals unbelievable treasures only known to few. There is no perfect guardian to watch over it but that is, after all, arousing the curiosity and power of imagination that has been hibernating in the soul. We sleep only when our heart is tired. When the heart is awake, so is the fire within us. It is a fuel achieved from birth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: What happened?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: Well, I might not be able to come home and stay for as long as I had planned...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: Oh, you mean for my 18</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> b-day?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: That and this summer also. NOT FAIRRRRR 😓</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: We're still </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> make the best of it 😁</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: Ik, but it </span>
  <span>ain't</span>
  <span> the same... so freaking annoying, this country kills me </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: I need you so please wait before it assassinates you</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: I make no promise, anyway</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watcha</span>
  <span> doin</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: Well, good question</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: Ikr, no but srsly, how are ya</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: Honestly, something REALLY WEIRD HAPPENED, but I'll tell you when you get here</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: oh nooo, now I can't wait, the curiosity might kill me now, yo fault</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: Curiosity is just a crazy stalker, kill it with your ignorance knife</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: why we be talking like dis</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: idk, you started 😂</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: better start this than world war 3, am I right??? 🙃</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: </span>
  <span>Demmmmmm</span>
  <span> 😂😂</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: Well, I can't wait to see you and actually talk and be able to touch you</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: trust me, it's worth the wait ❤️</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: a few more </span>
  <span>dayzzz</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: </span>
  <span>yassss</span>
  <span>, so talk to </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> later?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demi: always 💜 thanks for letting me vent and be crazy as always</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: that's what I'm here for 💙</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a pretty </span>
  <span>accomplsihed</span>
  <span> convo with her one and only, her mind started racing about the only thing she hasn't asked anyone about.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason! Where is Percy???”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though her mind started racing, the heart has won.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot believe that I FORGOT about Percy!!!!!!!” she thought to herself while looking in every corner of that room for the boy she should call her unexpected fantasy hero.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only she could hear herself right now; but she does.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started playing with her nicely made nails that match her sweater. Baby blue, because it goes so well with her dark chocolate hair. Half of the polish was already peeled off. Was it from when a huge, stinky being tried to kill her or just from now without realizing it? If only it could be neither.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in an unknown place; she couldn't just barge in on someone just because she was looking for him. Where was Jason anyway? That little guy dragged him to another room and they haven't been seen since. Then she realized, the other guy, aka Mc. Dreamy, was still there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I am so sorry for not introducing myself, not that it matters so much but still.” said Ana with a panicked voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun-kissed boy wasn't paying attention to his surroundings himself apparently. He was sat on the couch with a cup of that golden miracle in his scratched but delicate-looking hands. He had a rather cute pouting face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm... I have to buy more ambrosia. Then bandages for that reckless di Angelo. Argh, he's lucky he's cute!” he then exclaimed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, butter on a moldy bread! Sorry for ignoring you like that. We had a </span>
  <span>looong</span>
  <span> day.” he noticed Ana looking a little uneasy around the room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard him speak a tad louder than to himself so she looked at him quickly as if not to miss him again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. I am Ana by the way."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Solace. But you look kind of familiar?" he said with an unsure questioning tone at the end.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You too actually... what do you do?” she then asked very curiously and sat next to him on that comfy like an angel's wing sofa.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, medicine?” he sounded too unsure to be the naked truth or?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CNS High School by any chance? Or a college student?” the answer was approaching her like an old yeti. Not her fault but her mind wasn't fully functional after today's 'special event’.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes CNS, you're in the philology class, if I'm not mistaken.” he answered with more </span>
  <span>reassurance</span>
  <span> in his light voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD, you are in Juliette's class or??” it all came back to her in an instant after he said that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slapped his face, but not too hard, so a special someone wouldn't notice and be worried.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juliette's good friend I presume?” he couldn't stop smiling. I haven’t seen anyone so happy to know her. On good thing today... she thought to herself while also smiling uncontrollably.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn't she just great?” he started.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Words cannot describe her greatness enough, not </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  
  <span>lie.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a short chuckling pause, she had to know more about them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, where did Jason and the little boy go? Nothing could </span>
  <span>surprise</span>
  <span> her anymore anyway.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door burst open and the tiny </span>
  <span>mysterious</span>
  <span> boy came out first.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm telling you, Jason, if only we had had someone to drown his big, pointy nose and then electrocute his stupid, hanging ass hair, then he would've been finished for good.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't wear black for nothing. Dark does suit him well.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason, who was behind him, stopped when he saw Ana and put his hand over the boy's mouth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He usually talks like this only when he's excited. Hehe...” he said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ana then started staring at Will. He had a huge but somehow “yes, that is him” smile on his freckled face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OWW! NICOO!!!” he was </span>
  <span>shaking</span>
  <span> his hand in pain.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will intervened and grabbed Nico's hand, dragging him to the opposite corner of the room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were whispering; Ana didn't know what to make of it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something like:</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to stop biting and poking people...” said Will.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HE WAS COVERING MY MOUTH! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!” said the other one in a loud whisper.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot say stuff like that in front of ‘strangers'…"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...maybe she didn't hear” said Nico hopefully.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your voice tone was close to 85 decibels.” added Will.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The way you say it, doesn't seem so good I guess...” he seemed to have calmed down a notch.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will placed his hand on his bony shoulder and started rubbing it with his thumb.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You understand me...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiny, embarrassed boy looked up at him and placed his pale cheek on Will's fingers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will's eyes got bigger and with that, happier, also.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And. You know how sensitive your teeth still are! Have you been using this self-made paste that </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> have you?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rushed back to the others.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, </span>
  <span>guyss</span>
  <span>, I am sorry for my inadequate tone and words.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will understood </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> rush and with a huff and a smile heh returned to the others.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll talk about this later, mister.” he whispered into Nico's ear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A half smile formed on Nico's face and then he ran to another room without another word.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> say, Jason is really good at lip- reading.” Ana said spontaneously.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason's pupils got bigger.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we were just playing this game, </span>
  <span>yo</span>
  <span>-you see-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay Jas’. We don’t keep secrets from each other. Mainly because everyone in this house puts their nose where it doesn’t belong, am I right?” asked Will, looking exactly at Jason.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason's arms fell down along with his pained face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry Jason, I was kidding.” he petted his back with a short laughter and then headed to where Nico was.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you, Ana. I'll see you soon for sure.” he waved and closed obviously black door behind him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ana noticed that Jason was still admiring his shoes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jason, I'm sorry.” she started </span>
  <span>laughing</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay, I will get my revenge; maybe your b-day gift. Hehe” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do, I will tell Serena to open it for me and then, joke's on you my friend.” she smirked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <span>maaan</span>
  <span>! </span>
  <span>Whhy</span>
  <span> did I tell you what I was </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> do!!!”  he cried.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someday you will learn." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he raised his eyebrows and smiled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, what's he </span>
  <span>going to</span>
  <span> do now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not telling you where Percy is!” he sticks out his tongue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him for one second and said:</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will tell Serena.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's she </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> do? </span>
  <span>PuNiSH</span>
  
  <span>mE</span>
  <span>??” he said in a mocking voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know but let's find out, shall we?” she took out her phone and held her thumb in front of the dialing button.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? I will dial it, you two can catch up a little.” she smiled and slightly tilted her head to the left.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the door behind him quickly and then back at her, probably imagining what Serena would do to him if he doesn't oblige.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed him looking at what was behind him like it was trying to protect it. Well, mission failed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's his room?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no.” he was scratching his neck.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then, may I go in? Just to see? I am a guest after all.” her thumb was closing in on the dialing button.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw his fists in the air and then said:</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Why are you so good?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it from my mamma.” she said and then smiled while heading to open that door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she touched the blue doorknob, her whole body was turning into mush from inside out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tightened her grip on it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he </span>
  <span>ok?” she</span>
  <span> asked with a low voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will be.” Jason said in a soft but serious voice. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tough on the outside, a softie on the inside. Like a big cookie.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally got the courage to open the door.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>